Harry Potter and the Missing Third
by Carrot Bubbles
Summary: This is a story set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry's finds out Hermione is missing and he and Ron know they must find her. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Pain

Hi everyone! This is my first fic, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Pain

Harry sat by his window of Dudley's second bedroom. He longed to go back to Hogwarts and get away from his Aunt, Uncle and spoiled cousin. He mourned the thought that just last year the closest person he had to a parent died, Sirius Black. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione, he wanted so badly to send them a letter, but Vernon had locked Hedwig in the Cupboard Under the Stairs. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he thought of the many long nights he had spent locked in the cupboard. He was only allowed to see his owl once a day to feed her. He would soothingly talk to her as she ate until Vernon shouted, "that's enough, boy!" and slammed the cupboard shut and locked it. Harry stared out onto the streets of Privet Drive when suddenly a wave of pain overcame him. His scar raged with a piecing sensation. Harry screamed and fell to the floor, unconscious.

He awoke five hours later in the same position he passed out in. 'Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong,' Harry thought. 'Someone is in danger.' He crawled onto his bed, in a daze. Questions popped into his head, 'What happened? What is wrong? Why did I pass out?' Harry remembered that he had had the same severity of pain before. He had trouble digesting the fact that this was serious, someone's life is on the line.

One week later, Harry arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters where he saw Ron. "Harry!" Ron shouted as he trotted over to him. "What's new?" Harry couldn't forget the day he passed out; he knew he should tell Ron.

"Something serious, I'll tell you on the train." Harry whispered.

"Oh, okay," Ron replied, looking confused. Ron's family stood in front of the platform, chatting cheerfully.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, haven't seen her all summer, it's odd actually."

"Oh," Harry replied slightly concerned.

Harry and Ron said nothing more to each other until they were on the train in their private compartment. "So, what's going on?" Ron eagerly asked.

"About a week ago," Harry began, "I passed out."

"You passed out? That's not too serious, you look fine now." Ron said, trying to calm Harry down.

"No, you don't understand, Ron. It was my scar. It hurt so much I passed out."

"Oh," Ron said a worried expression on his face. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but it's really serious. I think someone is in trouble."

"Oh," Ron replied speechless.

"Where is Hermione, anyway?" Harry wondered in an attempt to change the subject.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't see us."

"Probably," Harry said, not wanting to have to worry about yet another burden.

Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train together. They kept a sharp lookout for Hermione. "Look! There she is...oh, never mind." One of them would periodically say. They entered the Great Hall, still unsure of where Hermione was.

As Dumbledore stood up to say the opening speech, the Hall went silent. "I hope everyone has had a good summer. First, I have an important announcement. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House has been reported missing. No one worry, it is in the hands of the school and the situation is being taken care of." Harry and Ron looked at each other, both horrified. Dumbledore continued, "I must ask that no one," he looked over at Ron and Harry, "try to take this matter into their hands, it will be taken care of." Dumbledore went on to the other announcements but Harry and Ron paid no attention. After Dumbledore had finished and the feast began, Harry whispered, "Ron, we have to find her."

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please read and review and give me some suggestions.


	2. The Note

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Wind Whisperer for correcting a grammar mistake. I hope everyone liked the first chapter. The next chapter gets a bit interesting. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: The Note

After the feast, Harry and Ron burst out of the Great Hall. "What are we going to do Harry, what if....well, what if," Harry cut him off.

"Ron, stop it, I don't know what we're going to do." Harry said flustered.

"You can't do anything, Potter." Harry and Ron turned around to see Malfoy smirking, Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "Poor little mudblood, what if she's dead." Malfoy said, clearly enjoying taunting Harry and Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy or you'll be sorry!" Harry replied.

"Sorry for what, what's little Potter going to do?" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "Well, I guess I should leave you to your scheming. I wouldn't want to hinder your progress." Malfoy said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Lets go, I've had enough." Harry whispered.

"No wait." Ron gestured to a piece of paper that had fluttered out of Malfoy's pocket. Ron picked it up and the boys waited until they got to the dormitory to open it. Ron carefully unfolded the paper. "It seems to be written in some sort of code. I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe it's a distraction, Malfoy probably dropped it on purpose hoping you would pick it up and waste time trying to break the code. I'll just hide it in my trunk." Ron handed Harry the slip of paper and Harry placed it in his trunk. "Let's go to bed and think about Hermione in the morning." Harry suggested.

"Good plan, I'm exhausted."

Harry went to bed, his thoughts scattered everywhere. He felt that since Hermione was gone a part of him was missing. He felt the three of them worked together so harmoniously. He thought of them as a head; Hermione was the brain; Ron was the mouth and the hair; and Harry was the eyes, nose and ears. Interesting analogy.

Harry awoke abruptly when he heard someone rummaging through his trunk. He sat upright and saw a small figure searching through his belongings. "Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Ah!" Dobby exclaimed, surprised. "Please, do not be mad Harry Potter, Dobby was just admiring Harry Potter's trunk." Dobby went over to the wall and began banging his head against it. "Bad Dobby, bad!" he murmured to himself.

"Dobby, please, what were you looking for?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby was looking for Hermione's tea cozies and Dobby thought Harry Potter might have them since Hermione is not here." Dobby explained.

"Alright, I don't have them, please don't do this again, I suggest you come and visit me later so I can sleep now."

"Yes, of course, Dobby will leave now." Dobby said as he scurried out the door.

"Odd." Harry whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Harry and Ron went to their classes and were relieved when lunch finally arrived. Harry had told Ron what had happened last night with respect to Dobby snooping around, but Ron thought nothing of it. As the two boys headed toward their dormitory, Ron asked, "Hey Harry, do you mind if I have another look at that paper Malfoy dropped?"

"Sure, it's in my trunk."

Harry searched frantically through his trunk for the paper. "Ron, it's not here, someone has taken it."

"Someone has taken it? Who?" Ron asked.

"Dobby, we have to find him."

Harry and Ron raced out of the dormitory and ran into Winky. "Winky, it's important, where's Dobby?"

"Harry Potter, he is in kitchen."

"Thanks."

Harry found Dobby in the kitchen, Ron trailing behind him. "Dobby. This is important." Harry said, out of breath.

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"Did you take a folded piece of paper from my trunk last night, I'm not mad, I just need to know."

"Um, yes, I did, it had very interesting information on it too."

"You can read it!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, of course, all house elves can read it."

"Dobby, what does it say, I need to know."

That's it for this chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
